Cheating
by white rosestrand
Summary: What happens when Zoey, Mike, Dawn, Cody and Sierra go to a christmas party? All hell breaks lose, lots of drama. Also theres this new couple I want to try called Mierra which is Sierra and Mike. This story also has the couples Zoke, Coderra, and Dj and Dawn in it.
1. Chapter 1

_At School in the hallway 11:00 am_

**Sierra's P.O.V.**

I tried my hardest not to scream but I was so excited. There was a christmas party tonight at Geoff's house, and all my friends were going. Me, Dawn, Zoey, Mike and especially Cody! I knew this would be the night that we finally would kiss! All I would have to do was hang mistletoe above his head and It would happen. I didn't even realize were I was for a second. Because I was so caught up in my fantasies about Cody. But luckily Dawn came up from behind me and tapped on my shoulder.

"Sierra? Um... I can tell your having a good daydream, but your going to be late for class." Dawn said shyly

'Huh?" I said before turning around. I looked at the clock and I realized Dawn was right I did have only one mintue left.

"Thank you Dawn I could of been late."

Then I took off to my next class as well as Dawn and took my seat next to Cody.

"Hey" He greeted me.

"Did you get invited to Geoff's party?" I asked

"Of course I did he practically invited the whole school didn't he?" Cody said

"Yeah, but are you planning on going, Cody?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh I just think it will be so r-o-o-o-mantic if you were going with me." I said as I leaned forward trying to get a kiss from Cody.

But Cody pushed me away as usual.

"No bad Sierra, bad." Cody told me. "You know better."

But I wasn't listening because I knew we would kiss at the Christmas party.

* * *

_At the lunch room 12:00 pm_

**Zoey's P.O.V**

After class I walked down to lunch room with Dawn and Sierra. All we could talk about was the christmas party. We all hoped it would be the best party ever. Dawn was hoping to find a boy to hook up with. I was hoping for an amazing time with Mike. And all Sierra wanted was a kiss. But she probably should've been, a little more specific on who she wanted it from.

I sat next to Sierra and Dawn at our lunch table, as we waited for Mike and Cody to join us.

"I just don't understand, why me and Mike have been having relationship problems lately. At the start of the semester, me and Mike talked everyday but know we barley ever talk. I feel as if we're slipping apart. And we have been having so many fight lately to!" I complained to my friends

"Maybe you two need a break?" Sierra suggested

Oh no, no, no, Sierra. Me and Mike are made for each other. When people take a break from each other, that means there over for good. And I don't wanna break up."

"Zoey don't get all worked up about your relationship. I'm sure it'll work out. Dawn said.

"I hope so." I told her

Not soon after I said that Mike and Cody joined us at our table.

"Hey Mike." I said quitely while looking away.

"Hey." He replied

Soon everyone grew silent. It was so awkward. And there was to much tension between me and Mike.

"Zoey, what's wrong? You look at little sad." Cody said.

"No I'm just fine." I told him. But I wasn't fine, I knew my goal was to fix my relationship with Mike. I didn't want it to awkward between us no more. And I was planning on doing this at the dance.

* * *

_At the Christmas dance outside the house 10:00 pm_

Zoey and Mike get out of there car and walk up to the front door of Geoff's mansion. There was so many people here that the noise echoed threw out the neighborhood. Zoey was wearing her red sparkly dress to impress Mike. She thought if she looked pretty there relationship will keep a float.

"Zoey you look beautiful." Mike said to her.

"Thanks." She giggled.

Zoey was so proud that the night, was going smoothly all she needed to do was keep it this way, and her relationship would be stable again.

Soon the three girls all meet up in the kitchen to discuses there plans.

_In the kitchen _

"Ok guys we all know our plans right?" Zoey asked her friends

"Yeah I'm going to get a kiss from Cody using this!" Sierra said while holding out some mistletoe that she had in her pocket. "This will definatly work, and the fact that its Christmas makes it easier."

"I know my plan." Zoey said.

"Do you guys have any ideas on who would have a good aura, and would except me? Because I want a boyfriend like that. Dawn told them

"Scott looks cute for you_._" Sierra replied

_"Scott!?"_

"Dawn what's wrong with Scott?"

"Everything! Hes rude, hes mean, and he calls me creepy and wierd!" Shouted Dawn. "I tried to forgive him but he keeps rejecting me. Also his aura is black dark and twisted. Why would you even suggest him Sierra?"

"Fine if you don't wanna take my suggestions then ask Zoey, shes such an expert on dating. Just look at how her relationship with Mike is turning out." Sierra said sarcastically before storming out the door in search for Cody.

"Zoey will you help me find a kind boy?" Dawn asked.

"Of course when you find a boy with a good aura just come see me. Got it?"

"Yes thank you so much Zoey."

* * *

_In the living room 10:45 pm_

**Sierra's P.O.V**

I spotted Cody talking to Noah at the snack table. Oh how much I hated Noah, he was such a Cody stealier. I wasn't sure if Noah was just Cody's really good friend or if Noah was _gay_ and he _liked_ Cody. The words gay and liked made me shiver inside thinking about it. But I ignored the thought and proceeded with my plan.

I hung some mistaltoe in a spare storage room where there was no people around. So it would be romantic. Then I put up some christmas lights in the room. So I could see a little. And cleaned up all the boxes. I even turned off the light to set the mood. The I went to go get Cody.

"Cody I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Cody asked me.

"It's private." I told him while glaring at Noah.

"Why can't you just tell Cody rate here?" Noah asked.

"I said...because...it's...private." I grined my teeth together as I spoke to get two messages acrossed. One to let Noah know, I wanted to tell Cody something alone. And two to get the pointed acrossed, that I hated Noah.

"Fine you two love birds can go have your little talk." Noah sarcastically said.

"Ok Cody follow me."

_In the storage room_

I took Cody's hand and dragged him over to the private storage room I decorated. But I come to find out that _other people_ were using my private room as there own makeout room. There was even a line to use it. Geoff and Btidgette were making out inside, and waiting outside the room was Duncan and Courtney, Lindsay and Tyler, and Gwen and Trent.

I was shocked and angry I was the one who turned it into a romantic room. If people where going to kiss in my private room, then I would have to charge them.

"Uh... Sierra...why did you bring me over here?" Cody asked me.

I could tell he looked creeped out because his eyes where wide and his mouth was crocked. I couldn't just kiss him underneath the mistletoe now, because he knows that its there.

"Cody nevermind about that, Uh... just got back to talking to Noah."

Cody who was still creeped out, did what he was told and left. I was so angry that my plan didn't work the first time, but I knew the second time wouldn't fail. I needed to take my room back because I would need it later. So I opened the door and stomped over to Geoff and Bridgette.

"What the hell do you think your doing!? Thats my private room!"

"Well you left the door open." Geoff said while still kissing Bridgette.

"Pay me 5 dollars to use the room then." I spoke proudly.

"No dude. Finders keepers."

"Give me 5 dollars now!" I screamed.

I must of scared them because Geoff and Bridgette, ended up paying me the 5 dollars. After I charged them I walked over to the rest of the couples waiting in line and charged them as well. Then I closed the door again, so Bridgette and Geoff could have there privacy.

* * *

_outside__ by the pool 11:10 pm_

**Dawn's P.O.V.**

I studied each of the boys at the pool. What I wanted in a boy was someone who loved animals, wasn't cocky or rude, and had a good aura. I looked at everyone but couldn't find anyone. I was just about to give up, when I spotted a guy named Dj his aura was just good person in general. So I walked over to Dj who was standing over by the deep end of the pool looking frightened.

"Whats wrong Dj your aura looks scared."

"Oh your Dawn aren't you?" He asked me.

"Yes I am, greetings Dj. But why are you scared?

"Because... I can't swim" He wispered in my ear. "And everyones going to laugh, if I don't jump in. Also that pools really deep."

"Hey wimpy you gonna jump in or what?" Someone in the pool shouted at Dj

"I won't laugh." I asured him

"You won't?"

"Of course not. Who cares what others think of you? If your scared then your scared."

"Thanks Dawn." Dj told me as he left the pool.

I could hear a bunch of kids laughing at Dj for chickening out. But he wasn't listen, I liked guys who didn't care what others thought of them. After Dj left the pool I took off, in search for Zoey to tell her that I found the perfect boy.

* * *

**Mike's P.O.V.**

_At the snack table_

I stood over by the punch table talking to Zoey. I was having the best time with her than I had in a long time. Because let's face it, she's been driving nuts lately. We me constantly having to save her. Its always something with her.

"So how was your trip?" I asked her

"It was amazing we went to all sorts of places!"

Zoey seemed to have talked forever about the trip, to the point where I wished I had never brought it up. But for most of the talk I wasn't listening. All I heard was they went mountain climbing or something.

"That sounded like fun." I told her just to make her think I was listening.

I was just about to change the subject when Zoey leaned back almost falling and causing the whole table of snacks to tip over. But lucky I caught her in the nick of time. Before the whole table fell with her.

"What the hell Zoey?" I grummbled

"What?" She asked me clueless

"You needed me to save you again! I'm always saving your butt for everything and I'm sick of it!"

"But your suppose to save me Mike."

"Well you know I'm getting really tired of your shit!" I told her angry

"Well maybe I'm getting tired of your personalities, always showing up." Zoey said coldly

That statement hurt me so much. She knew I couldn't control them.

"You know I can't control them!" I yelled

"They really annoy me. I hate Veto and how he always goes for Ann-maria, he's such an ass! And that ugly Svetlana, who believes shes a national gymnastics champion! Fuck Manitoba too! But the one I can't stand the most is Chester, in fact fuck them all! If you really loved me you would fight them off!" Zoey screamed.

I couldn't believe what she said to me. It was like a slap in the face. Hot tears started to form in my eyes, rate then and there I just let all my anger come bursting through.

"You know what you bitch? Where over! I don't ever wan't to speack to you again!" My voice echoed because it was so loud. By now everyone who was around us were starting. We had made both of us the center of attention. I turned to face Zoey, who looked like she regretted what she said. But I was to hurt and furious to forgive her. I saw a pool of tears rush down her face, before she stormed out of the snack room sobbing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story the next chapters comming soon. The more reviews the faster the next chapter comes out!**

**Will Cody and Sierra kiss? Will Dawn and Dj form a relationship? How with the rest react when they find out Zoke broke up? ****And what will happen to Zoey and Mike now?**


	2. The kiss

_In the bathroom/snack room 11:10 pm_

**Dawn's P.O.V.**

I was heading to tell Zoey the great news, on who I had just meet. But without warning Zoey ran rate past me, in the opposite direction. She was bawling her eyes out. As a good friend I quickly turned around, and rushed to her aid. I ended up following her into the bathroom, where she buried her face, in her hands. I slowly walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder trying as much as I could to comfort her.

"Oh dear Zoey, what has made your miserable?" I asked her.

"M-Me...and...M-Mike broke up!" She wailed.

I gasped, I was very shocked.

"That's terrible." I whispered.

"We were suppost to be together for ever. But he hates me now, he called me a bitch." Zoey whimpered.

And at that point I just didn't know what to do for my friend.

* * *

_In the living room 11:15 pm_

**Sierra's P.O.V.**

After everyone was done using my private room, I took the mistletoe from inside and searched for Cody. He was sitting on Geoff's living room sofa, he just looked so peaceful. I grabbed the mistletoe from inside my pocket and walked over to Cody.

"Hey Codykinz."

"Oh hey Sierra, wait do you know what was that whole mess about? With all those couples making out in that storage room?" Cody asked me.

"No...I have no idea...how weird was that? Anyways it is Christmas and we are sitting here together...alone. After I reeled him in, I took out the mistletoe and put it over our heads. Then I put my lips together and leaned in for a kiss.

"Um...Sierra, I uh, just remembered...I have uh, to something." Cody chuckled nervously, before he ran off. Leaving me on the sofa alone.

"Dammit!" I pouted. I'll get him next time I thought.

* * *

_In the snack room 11:20 pm_

**Cody's P.O.V.**

I had just finished talking to Sierra, when I walked into the snack room. I saw a crowd gathered by the food. Of course I rushed over there to see what all the fuss was about. I saw Mike standing by the snack table, with hot tears running down his cheeks he looked furious.

"What the hell?" I said as I ran over to Mike.

"Me and that bitch are done now!" Mike shouted.

"You mean you and Zoey are over?"

"Yes." Mike said quietly.

Then I watched as Mike stood up straight, and walked over to the crowd of people who were watching. Then so suddenly all hell broke lose.

"What are all you jackasses looking at!" Mike screamed at the crowd "I just dumped my girlfriend big deal!"

Whisperers and fear filled the crowd, as they slowly evacuated the scene.

"What did Zoey do, to make you so mad anyways?" I asked concerned.

"It's non of your business." He told me before leaving the room.

* * *

_In the bathroom 11:45 pm_

**Sierra's P.O.V.**

I looked for my friends everywhere. But there was no trace of them. I was about to go head to the pool when I heard crying comming from the bathroom. So I went to check it out. And I saw Zoey crying next to Dawn.

"What happened now?!" I exclaimed.

"Mike and Zoey broke up." Dawn explained.

"Why? You guys have been doing so much better, on your relationship." My body went num I felt terrible for Zoey.

"H-How...could...h-ee...brake up with...me!" Zoey said between sobs.

"That's it! Where is that little home wrecker!" I roared while clutching my fits.

"Sierra violence is never the answer." Dawn lectured.

"Well it is for me. I mean how could Mike be so cruel to brake Zoey's heart." I objected.

"I bet theres a perfectly good reason for all of this." Dawn chuckled nervously.

"No Sierra's right, go kick his butt!" Zoey shouted gaining her composer.

"When I'm done with him, he'll be sorry he ever dumped you." I smirked, before I started heading out the door.

"Wait Sierra we don't want anyone to get hurt here. Were all still friends right?" Dawn asked shyly.

"No!" Zoey and I shouted.

"I have a feeling this could get bad." Dawn sighed quietly.

And with that I was out the door in search for Mike.

I knew he was trying to avoid us because I would of found him by now. But after searching for a long time, I finally decided to check the roof balcony. When I went up there a big gust of wind blew against my face. It was freezing outside. And having snow all over the place didn't help either. But there stood Mike perfectly still, leaning over the edge of the balcony. How could he stand out in the cold for so long?

"Mike?" I said whipping him out of his trance. I dont think he even knew I was there.

"Oh! Sierra it's you. I didnt even know you were there." Mike smiled.

"How dare you brake up with Zoey!" I screamed at him, so loud that my voice echoed.

"You heard about that? Well it didnt take long for Zoey to run her mouth." Mike sneered.

"But how could you Mike. Your everything to her." I Mumbled.

"Well you didn't hear my side of the story. Did miss goody-goody tell you that she insulted my personalities too!?" Mike protested.

"No." I said coldly.

"Of course she didn't cause she wants to make herself look good and me bad." Mike told me.

"Is this ture?" I asked.

"Of course. Would I ever lie to you?" Mike grinned.

"Maybe. But you didn't need to dump her." I told him.

"Sierra you can't force me and her to date each other again." Mike explained.

I looked down to the floor sadly. "Does this mean I can't get Cody to like me, more than a friend?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Well you could, you just can't force him." Mike added.

"Cody just makes me so mad. I tried three times to get him to kiss me. But he's so stubborn. I'm really starting to get sick of him." I pouted.

"That's surprising." Mike laughed.

"What you don't think I can get over Cody?" I giggled while pushing Mike.

"Well it's possible." Mike smirked.

"Your such an ass." I told him.

"Thanks I work hard at it." Mike smiled.

And without either of us noticing, we both leaned in closer to each other. I was shocked at what happened next, Mike placed his lips on mine. We were both nervous at first but we eventually relaxed, and started kissing for real. I nervously put my hands around his neck, and he did the same with my waist. It was a lot easier kissing Mike than with Cody, since we were almost the same height. I felt butterflies in my stomach as we kissed, a feeling I never felt before. The kiss lasted 1 minute, and I really enjoyed it. After we parted from the kiss I looked into his eyes smiling as he did the same.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V.**

I was looking for Sierra, to see if I could stop her from hurting Mike. So I checked the roof balcony. And I was shocked to find _Mike and Sierra kissing! _What if Zoey found out? I didn't want them to know I was watching them, so I hid behind the corner. After they finished kissing I took off. I knew I saw something I shouldn't have. And now I had to decide, weather to tell anyone or not. And I'm not that good at keeping secrets. There was a new year coming, and a new semester, and I knew there was drama ahead.


End file.
